Dans l'ascenseur
by Ebauche-Fictive
Summary: Hinata à toujours eu peur de l'altitude. Contrainte d'accompagner son ami à un rendez-vous, ils se retrouvent coincés dans un ascenseur panoramique avec pour compagnie des inconnus… pas si inconnus. La jeune femme parviendra-t-elle à y survivre ? UA


**Bonjour les gens! Voici mon premier OS sur l'univers 'Naruto', j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bon je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour le début donc on se retrouve en fin de lecture. ;)** **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers de Naruto et ses personnages originaux ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

" _You got me so high, so high I cannot feel the fire_

Tu m'élève si haut, si haut que je ne peux ressentir le feu" – **Promises** (Skrillex & Nero remix).

* * *

– Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi est-ce que je dois t'accompagner à ce rendez-vous ?

– Pour que ça n'ait pas l'air d'un rendez-vous justement. Cette fille me harcèle presque, depuis que l'on s'est croisé. Avec toi dans nos pattes elle ne pourra pas faire ce qu'elle veut.

– Merci, c'est très gentil Sasuke, ajouta-t-elle sarcastique. Je me demande encore comment est-ce que l'on est devenu amis, toi et moi.

– Qui se ressemble s'assemble. On n'est pas si différents toi et moi, et tu me fais beaucoup moins chier que tous les autres alors…

Elle lui lança un regard de travers.

Sasuke et elle s'étaient connus au lycée. Ils étaient dans des classes différentes mais qui se rejoignaient pour certaines matières. Le professeur leur avait ordonné de se mettre par groupe de deux et comme d'habitude, tous les groupes s'étaient formés sans elle. A sa grande surprise un garçon de l'autre classe était lui aussi seul et, le professeur avait vite réglé le problème en les mettant ensemble. La préparation de l'exposé s'était déroulé dans une ambiance gênée où ni elle ni lui ne parlaient. Sasuke arborait en permanence cet air nonchalant de mauvais garçon qui la terrifiait. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir participer à quoi que ce soit alors, le soir, en rentrant chez elle, la jeune fille avait pris la décision de faire tout le travail toute seule. Elle ne voulait pas que ses notes en pâtissent, alors elle lui donnerait à lire le travail qu'elle aurait soigneusement rédigé. Il s'en sortirait avec une bonne note même s'il n'avait rien fait, mais elle préférait encore ça, à l'idée de le confronter.

Les jours suivants étaient passés et aucun des deux n'avait cherché à prendre contact avec l'autre, ils se reverraient le jour de l'exposé ou elle lui remettrai son travail qu'il aurait à présenter. Sauf que le jour de l'exposé ce qui arriva la surprit : ils avaient tout deux fait un exposé de leur côté en pensant que l'autre n'avait rien fait. Pour la première fois, elle éleva la voix contre lui pour se plaindre. Ils auraient pu éviter tout ce travail inutile, s'il avait daigné répondre aux sollicitations maladroites qu'elle lui avait fait, mais monsieur n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Elle découvrit plus tard que c'est parce qu'il l'avait jugé –à tort– en se disant qu'elle lui serait inutile et ne saurai absolument rien faire.

Cet idiot l'avait prise pour une incompétente.

Il était vrai que sa timidité lui posait pas mal de problèmes, renvoyant aux autres une image fausse d'elle, mais quand même ! Seulement elle avait fait pareil : elle l'avait pris pour un mauvais garçon, un fainéant –même si la partie mauvais garçon n'était pas complètement fausse non plus. Ils avaient ensuite décidé d'utiliser le reste de la matinée pour choisir ce qu'ils garderaient de leurs deux exposés et qui dirait quoi.

Elle se remémorait souvent avec un sourire, les évènements qui les avaient poussés à devenir amis. Tout était parti d'un quiproquo, comme quoi, il ne fallait ne pas toujours juger un livre à sa couverture. Ils étaient par la suite restés en contact, mais ce n'est vraiment que lors de leur entrée à l'université qu'elle pouvait dire qu'ils étaient devenus de vrais amis. Elle avait alors pu découvrir d'autres facettes de sa personnalité.

– Je t'achèterai ce truc dont tu me parles depuis un moment –ce pupitre pour peindre là– si tu restes, ajouta Sasuke, la ramenant sur terre.

– On dit un chevalet. Est-ce que tu essaierais de m'acheter ?

– Est-ce que ça marche ? demanda-t-il.

– Seulement si tu m'achètes aussi de nouveaux pinceaux.

– Hinata… grinça-t-il alors qu'elle lui offrait un sourire innocent. Bien, mais je ne t'achèterais rien d'autre ! Tu peux très bien t'acheter tout ça toute seule, tu n'as qu'à demander à ton père.

– Je… mon père et moi… j'évite de lui demander des choses ces temps-ci, conclut-elle, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

– Et c'est pour ça que tu viens m'extorquer, moi. Je te signale que j'aimerais quand même garder un peu de tout cet argent pour m'acheter du matériel pour les cours.

– Oh, aller… il ne doit pas vous falloir plus qu'une blouse et un stéthoscope non ? –Le matériel de base… elle stoppa sa plaisanterie devant l'air sérieux de son ami. Tu as oublié mon anniversaire, rappela-t-elle en espérant l'adoucir pour qu'il laisse passer sa plaisanterie.

Sasuke était un monstre, pensa Hinata. Un monstre avec les cours, pour être plus précis. S'il y avait une chose avec laquelle il n'aimait pas jouer c'était ça. En période de révisions, il disparaissait de la surface de la terre pour aller s'enfermer chez lui, à la bibliothèque ou dans une de ces salles réservées aux étudiants de médecine du pôle _SenjuCorp._ C'était surement grâce à cet acharnement qu'il figurait parmi les meilleurs de sa promo. Elle se demandait parfois pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à trainer avec elle alors qu'elle avait choisi une filière beaucoup moins élitiste que la sienne. Il n'était pas rare que des étudiants en médecine ne traînent qu'avec d'autres étudiants en médecine, la proximité aidait.

* * *

Ils traversaient la route vers le parking lorsque Sasuke tira son téléphone de sa poche pour répondre à un appel.

– Allô (…) maintenant ? (…) Oui, c'est entendu (…) d'accord.

Il raccrocha, un air grave peint sur le visage.

La jeune femme n'osait pas lui demander tout de suite de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agissait. Elle savait d'expérience qu'il valait mieux attendre avant de le questionner lorsqu'il prenait cette tête-là. Le trajet en voiture se déroula dans un silence assourdissant où elle se retint de faire des commentaires sur la conduite brutale de Sasuke. Ce coup de fil ne lui avait vraiment pas plut. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour le rencard auquel ils devaient tous deux assister. Elle réprima un sourire en y pensant; ils n'allaient pas réellement à un rendez-vous galant pour trois, juste Sasuke. Elle, il l'avait soudoyée pour être la cinquième roue du carrosse, celle dont personne n'avait besoin mais qui lui éviterait bien des désagréments. Elle n'était pas sure que l'autre fille apprécie. Sasuke pouvait se montrer sournois pour arriver à ses fins, il l'avait déjà utilisé plus d'une fois pour éloigner des filles qui lui tournaient autour en se montrant publiquement proche d'elle, _–très proche_. Tellement proche qu'elle en avait rougi jusqu'à racine des cheveux, en comprenant qu'il se comportait avec elle, comme un jeune-homme se comporterait avec sa petite-amie. Seulement, cet imbécile avait oublié de l'informer que cela faisait parti de son plan, et l'avait volontairement laissé dans l'ombre –pour plus de réalisme, avait-il dit.

Hinata sorti de ses pensées en réalisant qu'il se garait… face à un énorme bâtiment.

– C'est là que tu as rencard ? demanda-t-elle étonnée, remarquant l'une des nombreuses enseignes présentes sur le gratte-ciel. _SenjuCorp._ ?

– Ce n'est pas un rencard, se butta-t-il. J'ai une affaire à régler avant, viens.

– Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Je croyais qu'on avait rendez-vous ! elle tenta d'ignorer à quel point cette phrase sonnait bizarre, prise hors de son contexte. Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je serais restée chez moi, tu as vu comment je suis habillée ?! elle commença à se tortiller nerveusement les doigts.

Sasuke jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa tenue.

– Je ne vois pas où est le problème, ajouta-il, placide.

– Facile à dire pour toi, elle lança un regard mauvais vers la chemise qu'il portait. Sasuke avait l'air élégant en toutes circonstances, même lorsqu'il en faisait peu. En revanche, elle ne faisait pas vraiment d'efforts s'il ne s'agissait pas d'occasions spéciales, elle se contentait du minimum… pour les jeunes femmes de son âge –ou peut-être un peu moins qu'elles. Je ne suis pas habillée pour mettre les pieds dans un tel endroit, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide. Je… je pourrais rester dans la voiture à t'attendre plutôt, proposa-t-elle.

– Ecoute Hinata, commença Sasuke en prenant une longue inspiration. Moi aussi je n'avais pas prévu de venir ici, mais je viens d'être informée de quelque-chose d'assez urgent alors je passe le régler tout de suite puisque c'est sur notre route. Je ne _peux pas_ te laisser seule dans ma voiture.

Sasuke et sa _Bentley_ adorée, que lui avait offert son grand frère adoré. Hinata leva mentalement les yeux au ciel en y pensant. Il vouait presqu'un culte à son frère maintenant qu'il lui avait offert cette voiture, s'en était risible. Elle en riait presque jaune en repensant aux premières fois où il avait préféré qu'elle marche à pied plutôt que de monter dans sa voiture.

En voyant son visage s'assombrir, ce dernier ajouta :

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je ne te laisse pas la conduire ou qu'elle soit toute neuve, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. _Vraiment_ , on est garé au soleil, il fait près de trente degrés à l'ombre et c'est tout simplement malpoli de te laisser là alors que tu as accepté de m'aider. Puis, je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps est-ce que ça pourrait prendre, même si je doute que ce soit long. Tu pourras toujours attendre dans une salle du bâtiment.

Il n'avait pas tort, Hinata avait malheureusement une fâcheuse tendance à s'évanouir lorsque les conditions devenaient difficiles à supporter.

– C'est à cause de ton coup de fil ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

– Ouais, c'est pour mon stage, apparemment il manquerait des informations aux documents que j'ai remis, ils veulent que je passe rapidement remplir le reste, expliqua-t-il.

C'était donc de cela qu'il s'agissait. Cela expliquait sa mauvaise humeur durant le trajet. Il devait ressasser en cherchant à quel moment est-ce qu'il avait pu oublier une chose aussi importante alors qu'il s'agissait de son avenir professionnel, pensa la jeune femme.

– Et ton rencard ? demanda-t-elle en tripotant les manches de sa veste. On va arriver en retard du coup.

Sasuke la toisa du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt.

– Tch, elle attendra, c'est plus important.

.

Elle marcha derrière le brun jusqu'à l'accueil bondé de monde, ou elle se fit bousculer par des hommes ou femmes d'affaires, se ruant vers diverses portes menant à des salles de conférences ou vers d'autres lieux inconnus. Les réceptionnistes leur indiquèrent qu'il allait falloir monter des étages pour se rendre dans _l'aile Senju_. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste, Hinata suivait un peu en retrait Sasuke, qui avait l'air dans son élément. Il les guidait fluidemment vers les ascenseurs externes : un vrai poisson dans l'eau ; elle manquait de se faire écraser à chacun de ses pas tandis que lui, marchait comme s'il était seul dans la pièce.

Elle se stoppa, morte de peur.

– Sa-Sasuke… ne me dit pas que l'on va devoir monter là-dedans ?

– C'est précisément ce que l'on va faire, pourquoi ? il fronçait les sourcils. Ne me dit pas que tu as peur des ascenseurs maintenant. Il ne me semblait pas que ça te posais problème.

– Je n'ai pas peur des ascenseurs, mais des hauteurs ! corrigea-t-elle.

– Alors il n'y a pas de problème, il la tira vers l'entrée qui s'ouvrait.

D'un geste brusque, elle lui fit lâcher son bras et laissa passer les gens qui attendaient derrière eux.

– C'est un ascenseur _panoramique_ , je ne monterais pas dans cet appareil ! Il doit bien y avoir d'autres ascenseurs… gémit-elle. Avec de vrais murs en métal, dans ce grand bâtiment.

– Ils sont bondés, informa Sasuke en indiquant d'un coup de tête la direction que prenaient tous les gens en costumes. On n'a pas choisi le meilleur moment pour passer.

La brune lui lança un regard sombre.

– Je crois que je vais t'attendre, ici.

– …Si tu le dis.

Sasuke n'insista pas plus et se détourna vers l'ascenseur, qui n'était toujours pas retourné de son long voyage.

Hinata regarda autour d'elle d'un air anxieux. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où s'asseoir, tout le monde autour bougeait, on ne faisait que transiter par cet endroit. Elle allait devoir se trouver un coin où rester debout sans risquer de se faire attraper par des passants. Son regard s'arrêta sur un membre de la sécurité, au loin, qui semblait l'observer derrière ses lunettes noires. Il avait l'air d'un trentenaire, pas plus de la quarantaine, ses cheveux argentés pointaient vers un coté de son visage et une fine cicatrice apparaissait en dessous de ses lunettes, laissant supposer qu'elle remontait peut être jusqu'à son œil gauche.

Elle devint tout de suite mal alaise. Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air louche habillée comme ça parmi tous ces gens en tenue professionnelle ? Elle avait pourtant fait un effort vestimentaire sous les ordres de Sasuke…

Ce dernier revint vers elle tandis qu'elle se triturait les méninges sur la marche à suivre.

– Tu pourrais attendre au calme là-haut, tu sais. Il y a beaucoup moins de monde dans l'aile Senju. Tu pourras fermer les yeux si tu as peur.

Elle se sentait acculée, dos au mur. Monter à l'étage et rester dans une possible salle d'attente, assise sur une chaise ou rester ici et prendre le risque de se faire bousculer, voire marcher dessus, avoir l'air suspicieux debout dans un coin pendant dieu seul savait combien de temps. Le choix paraissait évident mais elle avait peur. Elle abandonna finalement face au sourire bienveillant de Sasuke et se dirigea presque à reculons vers l'ascenseur climatisé et ses millions de boutons.

.

– Ce n'est pas si effrayant que ça en fait. On ne voit pas l'extérieur d'ici, elle soupira, soulagée.

Sasuke lui adressait un regard impénétrable alors que l'ascenseur se mettait en marche. Sous les yeux écarquillés d'Hinata, l'appareil sortit de la cage du rez-de-chaussée, le seul lieu ou les murs vitrés donnaient sur du béton. Il remonta ce qui ressemblait à un tube de verre et l'on pouvait maintenant apercevoir l'extérieur du bâtiment. La jeune femme vacilla et se mit à trembler, sa respiration s'accélérant brutalement. Sasuke posa une main sur son épaule et la força à échanger de place avec lui. Elle était maintenant du coté contigu au bâtiment, ce qui la calma un peu. Elle fixait le sol en essayant de contrôler ses tremblements.

– Ferme les yeux, ordonna Sasuke. Je suis juste à côté.

Elle obéit et se concentra sur ses autres sens. Elle pouvait sentir le tissu de son vêtement frôler de temps en temps le bras de sa veste. Il devait faire ça pour la rassurer sur sa présence à ses côtés et Hinata l'en remerciait mentalement. Une éternité plus tard l'ascenseur s'arrêta et elle amorçait un pas vers la sortie lorsqu'on la tira en arrière.

– On n'est pas encore arrivé, informa Sasuke d'une voix égale. Il y a d'autres gens qui montent.

Elle entre-ouvrit un œil pour se rendre compte qu'il avait raison et regretta son geste lorsque son regard dévia vers le vide qui les entourait. De leur position, on pouvait aisément apercevoir le reste de la ville. Hinata ferma les yeux et agrippa le bras de Sasuke, tremblant comme une feuille.

– On est en public, chuchota ce dernier, gêné par cette proximité.

Elle agrippa son bras plus fort pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas quoi qu'il arrive. Ça ne lui avait pourtant pas posé problème de la prendre dans ses bras ou de passer ses mains autour de son corps lorsqu'il avait voulu éloigner ses groupies.

Le large ascenseur ramassa encore quelques personnes avant que Sasuke ne l'informe qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Elle put soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'elle posa enfin les pieds dans le bâtiment. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir à quel étage est ce qu'ils se situaient.

Une fois calmée, elle observa les alentours avec complaisance. L'espace était très vaste, elle avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient à l'étage d'un bâtiment. Les murs étaient peints dans des tons clairs et le mobilier semblait élégant. Ils dépassèrent un bureau dont la porte était entre-ouverte, à la recherche d'un membre du personnel qui saurait leur expliquer les directions à prendre. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard un cliquetis de talons les rejoignait. Une femme aux cheveux roux sombre, mi longs, les observait par-dessus ses lunettes. Son regard glissa sur Hinata pour aller se poser sur Sasuke.

– Monsieur Uchiha ? demanda-t-elle. Je vous attendais, la réception nous a averti de votre passage, clarifia-t-elle sous le regard insistant de ce dernier. Venez avec moi.

Elle les guida en sens inverse et Sasuke se débarrassa d'Hinata au détour d'un couloir.

– Attend-moi là.

Sasuke ne passait que rarement par quatre chemins pour s'exprimer. Cela lui donnait une _charmante_ personnalité, pensa Hinata, ironique. Quel dommage que sa personnalité ne s'accorde pas à son physique. Elle s'assit sur une chaise si confortable qu'elle hésita même à qualifier de fauteuil, et s'empara d'un magazine posé sur la table basse, bien décidée à faire passer le temps.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le brun réapparaissait, un air meurtrier collé au visage.

– Ça c'est bien passé ?

Sasuke serra les dents.

– On y va.

– Okay… je vis un calvaire pour t'accompagner et c'est comme ça que tu me parles, soupira-t-elle. Ton entrevue a dû mal se passer.

– Cette incapable m'a fait venir pour rien ! Je savais que je n'avais pas oublié de remettre un seul de ces foutus documents. A peine rentrée à son bureau voilà qu'elle retrouve les fameuses pièces égarées et continue de me faire perdre mon temps.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait mis vingt minutes à réapparaitre si à peine à son bureau, tout était déjà réglé ? Elle brulait d'envie de demander mais se retint. Cette femme avait dû passer le reste du temps à le draguer vu la façon dont elle l'avait regardé, Hinata rit intérieurement de la situation : elle savait à quel point son ami détestait le rentre-dedans.

– Tu as oublié de déposer ces trucs, fit remarquer Sasuke en louchant sur la main d'Hinata qui tenait des journaux.

– J-je sais bien. J'ai l'intention de m'en servir pour éviter de regarder ailleurs dans l'ascenseur, je pourrai faire semblant de lire et…

– Et cacher aux autres que tu fermes les yeux en tremblant, ricana-t-il. Mais tu te débarrasseras de ça avant que l'on arrive à la voiture, assena-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Hinata était trop perturbée pour lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Une idée lui vint en apercevant un écriteau sur une porte qu'ils dépassaient.

– On… pourrait prendre les escaliers plutôt, non ? demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du couloir menant à l'ascenseur.

– On est au cinquante-septième étage, annonça Sasuke d'une voix qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire un tel effort. Tu as idée du temps et de l'énergie que ça va demander de descendre toutes ces marches ? demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

– C'est une descente, ça serra moins fatiguant que… elle se stoppa sous le regard noir du brun. Essaie un peu de me comprendre enfin ! s'emporta-elle. On pourra faire des pauses si on fatigue ou…

– Ou quoi ? Hinata je comprends que tu aies le vertige, mais prendre l'ascenseur serait plus logique dans de telles circonstances. Et puis tu es tellement maladroite que tu pourrais te rompre le cou en tombant dans les escaliers ou même t'évanouir de fatigue, très peu pour moi.

– Mais…

– Tu es bien montée dedans pour venir jusqu'ici non ? Tu as vu que ça ne prend pas autant de temps que… les escaliers ! On va définitivement arriver en retard maintenant.

Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié qu'ils devaient se rendre au rencard de Sasuke tant elle avait eu de choses à penser depuis leur arrivée dans ce bâtiment. Sasuke semblait avoir épuisé ses réserves de tolérance pour le mois, il ne cachait qu'à moitié le fait qu'il trouvait sa peur complètement irrationnelle. Et n'avait-il pas dit que cette fille pouvait attendre ? Le voilà qui changeait d'avis… maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait beau ne pas beaucoup trainer avec lui, leur études différentes n'aidaient pas vraiment, il ne lui avait jamais semblé que le jeune homme se serrait embarrassé de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il prévoyait rejeter plus tard. La situation lui semblait de plus en plus louche.

– Elle est importante cette fille que l'on va voir ?

La question parut si soudaine, elle se retrouva aussi étonnée que Sasuke de s'entendre demander une telle chose. Sasuke ne daigna pas répondre à sa question, se contentant de lui lancer un de ces regards dont il avait le secret. Elle avait le droit de savoir pour qui est-ce qu'elle allait devoir tenir la chandelle pendant les prochaines heures quand même. Cette pensée fit redescendre son entrain, elle allait devoir _sortir_ d'ici avant. Elle souffla et se donna du baume au cœur en se disant qu'avec un peu de chance le trajet de retour prendrait moins de temps qu'à l'aller.

Elle se tenait debout d'un air incertain, alors que les portes se refermaient sur eux. Sasuke se tenait encore une fois du côté de la paroi vitrée pour lui barrer la vue si par mégarde elle ouvrait les yeux. Elle tenait son magazine face à son visage, si près que l'on se doutait bien qu'elle n'en lisait rien. Le seul moment où elle rouvrait les yeux étaient pour contrôler les étages lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêtait. Les deux personnes qui avaient partagées l'ascenseur avec eux descendirent au quarante-troisième, en lui jetant d'étranges coups d'œil. Ils étaient maintenant seuls.

– On dirait qu'ils ont coupé la clim, observa Sasuke en défaisant un bouton de sa chemise.

Hinata était déjà bien trop nerveuse pour s'en préoccuper. Quelques fois l'une de ses mains tremblait violemment lors d'une légère vibration de l'ascenseur. Elle allait finir par avoir peur des ascenseurs aussi, à ce rythme. Onze étages plus bas, l'appareil ralentit laissant deviner que de nouveaux passagers allaient monter. Ce périple n'en finirait-il jamais ?

Un rire féminin se fit entendre derrière les portes closes tandis que l'ascenseur se stabilisait.

– Tu pourrais lui glisser un mot de ma part ? Allez !

– Bon sang ! Tu sais à quel point est-ce qu'elle n'aime pas ça, se plaint une voix masculine au timbre chantant.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et s'empressa d'appuyer sur le bouton de fermeture des portes en apercevant une chevelure rose. Hinata lui lança un regard, surprise par ce geste mais un bras tendu empêcha les portes de se refermer. Un jeune homme blond et une jeune femme aux cheveux roses se tenait devant eux.

– Toi ! s'étouffa le blond en reconnaissant Hinata. Il toussota un moment et referma sa bouteille d'eau. Il resta en travers de l'entrée sans s'avancer, barrant le passage à sa voisine, derrière lui.

Hinata lui adressa un regard interloqué, est-ce qu'il la connaissait ?

– On s'est croisés à la fac la semaine dernière, t'es la fille aux croquis non ?! Toi et tous tes livres m'avez atterrit dessus, en bas de l'escalier Ouest.

Sasuke leva un sourcil moqueur face à une Hinata qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Ça lui ressemblait bien de rater une marche alors qu'elle portait des choses. Et dire qu'elle voulait qu'ils prennent les escaliers sur près de soixante étages…

– Naruto, entre dans cet ascenseur ou laisse-moi passer, maugréa une voix derrière lui.

– Oh, pardon Sakura, il se frotta la nuque d'un air embarrassé et la laissa passer.

La dite Sakura fit un pas en avant et adressa un sourire éclatant à Sasuke.

– Quelles étaient les chances de te croiser ici ! J'allais justement appeler pour dire que j'aurai un peu de retard… visiblement toi aussi. Elle consulta son téléphone avant de reprendre : Ne t'en fais pas, j'informe le restaurant que l'on aura du retard.

Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux en comprenant qu'elle avait devant elle, le fameux rencard de Sasuke. Sakura était une jeune femme de taille moyenne et ses cheveux roses s'arrêtaient au-dessus de ses épaules en une coupe courte qui harmonisait la forme de son visage. Elle portait un pantalon enduit noir et d'un haut de la même couleur, resserré à la taille par une ceinture que surmontait une veste mi longue de couleur beige rosé s'accordant parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle avait l'air élégante. Sa tenue convenait aussi bien à un milieu professionnel que pour un rendez-vous galant.

A côté d'elle, Hinata se sentait comme une pomme-de-terre. Elle baissa les yeux sur le short et les chaussettes hautes qu'elle portait, mal alaise.

Sasuke lança un regard morne en direction de Naruto et le salua.

– Uzumaki.

– Uchiha, Naruto et lui se serrèrent la main, réticents.

Uzumaki… ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais Hinata n'arrivait pas à savoir où est-ce qu'elle l'avait déjà entendu. Il ne lui avait pas dit son nom lorsqu'ils s'étaient percutés dans les couloirs de l'université elle se souvenait l'avoir entendu jurer ' _bon-sang'_ au moins trois fois dans la même phrase, puis il s'était calmé en constatant qu'Hinata était au bord des larmes tant elle se sentait coupable.

– Vous vous connaissez ?! demanda une Sakura dubitative, devançant Hinata.

– J'ai déjà eu à le croiser lors de mes passages ici, offrit le brun.

Naruto le regardait d'un drôle d'air, ne put s'empêcher de constater Hinata.

– Attendez, l'ascenseur n'a toujours pas bougé depuis ce temps où bien… marmonna Naruto.

– Maintenant que tu le dis…

Sasuke s'approcha du panneau de contrôle et r-appuya sur le bouton du premier étage, mais l'ascenseur ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme s'acharna sur le bouton et l'appareil se mit en route. Hinata devrait bientôt retourner se cacher derrière ses magazines.

Sakura lança un regard à Sasuke.

– Tu devrais éviter de taper contre les commandes, on ne sait jamais.

Au vingt-huitième étage, l'appareil s'arrêta à nouveau sans que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

– Euh… là ça commence à devenir glauque, ricana le blond. Ils montent ou pas ces gens ? Bon, il faudrait déjà que les portes s'ouvrent alors…

Sasuke soupira et r-appuya sur le bouton.

– A-attend ! hésita Hinata, mais l'appareil reprenait déjà sa descente.

– Attend quoi ? demanda Sasuke. La fonte des glaces ?

Sakura sembla remarquer la présence de la jeune femme pour la première fois, son regard fit des allers retours entre Sasuke et elle.

– Non je… ça avait l'air étrange, alors-

Son cœur ratât un battement lorsqu'elle se sentit perdre l'équilibre. L'ascenseur allait beaucoup plus vite qu'au paravent. Beaucoup _trop_ vite. Ils se regardèrent tous en comprenant. Brusquement, l'appareil commença à tressauter, déséquilibrant ses passagers et provoquant un hurlement des deux jeunes femmes. Hinata manqua un pas et atterrit dans les bras de Sasuke qui la redressa d'un geste habile.

– Fais attention.

Sakura la regarda d'un air suspect tandis qu'Hinata se rapprochait de lui. Un bruit au-dessus d'eux leur fit lever les yeux au plafond, sans qu'ils ne sachent d'où est-ce que cela venait et l'appareil se stoppa net, secouant les passagers. Hinata se retrouva contre la paroi vitrée et ne put s'empêcher de regarder. La distance entre le sol et eux était tellement importante qu'elle se sentit défaillir. Elle recula en tremblant jusqu'à buter contre quelqu'un dans son dos.

– Hey, ça va ? demanda Naruto d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle les regarda un à un puis regarda le panneau de contrôle de l'ascenseur qui clignotait d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle réalisa : l'ascenseur s'était _arrêté_ dans les airs. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'en sortir, ils étaient bloqués et seul le vide leur faisait face.

« _Nooon, ça ne peut pas arriver !_ »

Elle commença à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler et lâcha ce qu'elle tenait. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle se retrouva à chercher de l'air.

– Hé, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?! demanda le blond en lui touchant le bras.

– Hinata, calme-toi, dit Sasuke. Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer.

– Laisse-moi faire, intervint Sakura en prenant les commandes d'un air professionnel. Elle est en train de faire une crise de panique.

Elle se rapprocha de la brune et lui parla d'une voix calme tandis que Sasuke et Naruto la regardait faire d'un œil nouveau.

– Hinata, c'est bien ça ? Respire, regarde-moi, tout va bien. On va contacter la sécurité et ils vont venir nous sortir de là. Il va falloir que tu te calmes, regarde, nous sommes là avec toi. Oui, c'est bien, de lentes inspirations.

Une fois Hinata remise, elle se retourna vers les garçons.

– Vous allez bien ? Bon, on dirait que notre ascenseur est tombé en panne.

– Je n'ai vraiment pas de bol, se plaint Naruto. Il m'arrive toujours des trucs malchanceux.

– On n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant Naruto. Ce qu'il nous faut c'est contacter les gens qui s'occupent des ascenseurs.

Sasuke s'approcha du bouton d'appel d'urgence de l'ascenseur.

– Il n'y a pas de tonalité, remarqua-t-il.

– Laisse-moi essayer. Euh… allô ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Naruto éleva la voix. Vous m'entendez ? On est coincé dans l'ascenseur Nord, le numéro XX012345X9876X. Si vous m'entendez envoyez de l'aide !

La friture sur la ligne pouvait s'entendre dans tout l'ascenseur.

– Vous croyez qu'ils ont entendu ?

– On ne sait même pas s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'autre bout, annonça Sasuke en soupirant.

– On dirait que notre rendez-vous tombe à l'eau, se plaint la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Sakura réalisa qu'elle s'était plainte à voix haute. Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que Naruto n'intervienne.

– Attend, c'est lui le gars dont tu parlais depuis- _aïe_ !

Sakura fit taire le blond d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Naruto dévisagea Sasuke avant d'être attiré par quelque chose, au dehors.

– Mais il y a un autre ascenseur à côté regardez ! Si on leur fait signe ils remarqueront surement que quelque chose ne va pas.

Ils regardèrent en direction de l'autre conduit vitré qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir d'où ils se tenaient. Mais il n'y avait aucun ascenseur en vue. Aux aguets, ils attendirent de longues minutes lorsque l'ascenseur se hisserait à proximité.

– J'aurai cru qu'il y aurait plus de monde à emprunter ces ascenseurs, dans un bâtiment aussi grand, soupira au bout d'un moment Sakura, adossé à la vitre.

– Ils doivent préférer les ascenseurs internes, qui sont plus nombreux, commenta Sasuke. Et puis les étages les plus hauts sont davantage réglementés à cause des laboratoires.

On comprenait pourquoi ils préféraient les autres ascenseurs maintenant, se dit Hinata. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient croisés beaucoup moins de monde dans les couloirs du cinquante-septième étage. Le bâtiment devait héberger plusieurs entreprises…

Naruto se redressa d'un bond.

– Le voilà ! Hé, oh-hé ! s'agita-t-il, faisant des signes. On est bloqué !

– Ce sont des enfants… ils nous font coucou, se lamenta Sakura. Qui que soit leurs accompagnateurs je ne crois pas qu'ils nous verront parmi tous ce monde.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, des enfants ! Il fallait que ça arrive lors de la journée porte ouverte ! le blond souffla. On aura peut-être plus de chance avec le prochain.

Hinata risqua un œil vers l'autre ascenseur, qui les avait déjà dépassés. Elle enviait à ce Naruto cette volonté, alors qu'elle ne pouvait qu'essayer de rester calme. Cinq minutes plus tard un autre convoi descendit et Naruto recommença à s'agiter.

– Tu perds ton temps, on est trop loin pour qu'ils entendent, observa Sasuke. Ils ne regardent même pas dans notre direction.

– Naruto cesse de sauter, on est dans un ascens-

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre et l'ascenseur descendit de quelques mètres, faisant hurler les jeunes femmes, avant de se stopper aussi brusquement. Hinata perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa contre la vitre de verre, face au vide. Elle pâlit dangereusement et s'évanouit.

– Hé, Hinata ? le blond lui secoua le bras en vain. Je crois qu'elle s'est évanouit.

– Tu es impossible Naruto, on ne saute pas dans un ascenseur ! Sakura lança un regard à Sasuke. Ton… amie, elle hésita sur terme à employer. Elle semble avoir le cœur fragile.

Sasuke arbora une émotion conflictuelle.

– Elle a le vertige, avoua-t-il.

– Bon sang ! Et tu l'as forcée à monter dans cet ascenseur ?! s'inquiéta Naruto. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un-

– Naruto ! coupa Sakura. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête Sasuke ?

– Parce que tu crois que je savais qu'on allait être bloqué peut-être ? Ça s'est bien passé à l'aller, elle n'avait pas l'air… Hmph. Le brun se tut et leur lança un regard noir.

– Bref, ce qui est fait est fait. Naruto tu ne sautes plus, c'est clair ? Déplace Hinata pour qu'elle ne soit pas face au vide lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

Le blond s'exécuta et souleva la jeune femme avec une facilité déconcertante. Il s'installa au sol et enleva sa veste de costume afin d'y poser la tête d'Hinata, sur ses jambes. Sasuke le regarda faire de loin et se posa lui aussi au sol, dos à la vitre. Sakura l'imita. Dieu seul savait combien de temps est-ce qu'ils auraient à attendre avant de sortir de là.

Un long moment s'écoula où chacun était dans ses pensées. Naruto observait pensivement le paysage citadin tandis que Sasuke fermait les yeux pour faire passer le temps. Las de ce qu'il voyait, le blond sembla sa souvenir de la jeune femme endormie sur ses jambes.

Hinata avait l'air tellement sereine. Ses inspirations étaient lentes et profondes, son visage fin détenait un air encore plus doux, maintenant qu'elle était endormie. Naruto se surprit à la trouver ravissante. Quelque chose chez elle l'inspirait au calme, il laissa ses yeux se perdre sur son visage, il observa ses longs cils, son nez fin, ses lèvres rougies qui devenaient de plus en plus attirantes à mesure qu'il les regardait. Il se reprit en sentant le regard pesant de Sasuke sur lui, assis à l'autre bout du large ascenseur.

Le blond détourna le regard et observa encore le paysage hors de l'ascenseur. Le monde continuait de tourner, dehors, tout le monde vivait sans se douter qu'ils étaient coincés ici, dans un ascenseur. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des étrangers parmi d'autres étrangers pour le reste du monde. Si quelque chose leur arrivait, seuls leurs proches seraient touchés… et encore, le regard de Naruto s'assombrit à cette pensée. Il regarda à nouveau la jeune femme endormie sur lui.

– Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas la réveiller ? demanda-t-il à l'attention des deux autres, qui semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées.

– Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, observa Sakura. Rester endormie lui évitera au moins d'angoisser sur la situation, vu que l'on ne sait pas encore quand est-ce que l'on sortira de là…

Sasuke approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Sakura n'était peut-être pas aussi ennuyante qu'elle le laissait voir. Elle avait su rester calme dans des conditions aussi inattendues et gérer la situation d'une main de maître. Il découvrait une autre facette que celle qu'elle laissait voir et ce n'était pas si déplaisant que ça. Il observa Hinata endormie sur le blond alors que ce dernier semblait en pleine réflexion sur son visage. Il avait déconné, se dit-il. Le voyage à l'aller lui avait donné espoir de convaincre Hinata –sans en avoir l'air– que sa peur des hauteurs n'était peut-être pas incurable… mais voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient coincés à plus de vingt étages. Ils s'en sortiraient heureux si elle ne finissait pas aussi avec une peur des ascenseurs, à la fin de ce périple.

~~O~O~O~~

Hinata ouvrit les yeux sur une tête blonde, ne se tenant qu'à une mince distance de son visage. Un regard azur s'encra à ses prunelles claires et elle écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre une couleur écarlate. Naruto lui sourit.

– Oh, tu es réveillée !

Réalisant qu'elle était endormie sur un presque-inconnu, elle se redressa en vitesse, mal alaise, laissant un Naruto surpris de regretter son geste. Maintenant qu'elle avait rompu leur contact, il remarqua au courant d'air provoqué par son mouvement, à quel point la chaleur de son corps sur le sien était agréable.

Hinata s'assis à côté de lui et regarda Sasuke et Sakura, tous deux dos à la vitre donnant sur le vide. Ils avaient du courage, se dit-elle intérieurement. Elle préférait être de son côté, même si elle pouvait apercevoir la ville derrière eux si elle levait les yeux, mais elle préférait encore cela à l'idée de donner son dos au vide. Elle se doutait que la paroi vitrée devait être solide mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne se risquerait pas à faire : un seul regard de côté lui donnerait l'impression de se tenir dans le vide. De son côté, la vitre donnait sur du béton et cette illusion lui procurait bien plus de sécurité.

– Est-ce que je suis restée évanouie longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant au souvenir du visage de Naruto au-dessus du sien.

– Pas plus d'une heure, lui répondit Sasuke en la scrutant.

Elle semblait maintenant plus calme qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle devait faire un important travail sur elle-même.

– Est-ce que vous avez réussi à joindre du monde ?

– Personne n'a répondu, avoua Sakura. J'ai essayé quand tu dormais.

– Ils sont peut être sorti déjeuner ou quelque chose… supposa Naruto.

– Et les pompiers ?

– … Les pompiers ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

Ils réalisèrent ensuite ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

– Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on est bête ! s'exclama le blond. J'ai complètement oublié qu'on avait des téléphones. Attend Sakura, arrêta Naruto alors qu'elle sortait son téléphone. J'essaie de joindre la vieille d'abord.

A qui est-ce qu'il pouvait téléphoner plutôt que d'appeler les secours, se demanda Hinata. Sakura semblait savoir de à qui est-ce qu'il faisait référence car elle s'était stoppée. La vieille… ça ne pouvait pas être sa mère non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien y faire ?

– Allô, la vieille ! (…) oui-oui t'inquiète ! (…) NE RACCROCHE PAS. C'est important.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent Naruto résuma la situation à son interlocutrice et resta en ligne pendant un bon moment, la rassurant sur la situation.

– … Non rien d'étrange à part ça, pourquoi ? (…) non, personne n'est blessé, il lança un regard à Hinata en parlant. (…) D'accord.

L'appel prit fin. Il s'adressa plus à Sakura qu'aux autres:

– Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas à l'intérieur du bâtiment mais qu'elle va joindre Shizune pour qu'elle puisse contacter la station de contrôle, elle rappellera quand ce sera fait.

Cette ' _vieille_ ' devait être quelqu'un d'important ou alors qui travaillait dans ce bâtiment. Cette Shizune travaillait surement ici aussi, si elle pouvait joindre la fameuse station de contrôle aussi facilement. Ils en étaient maintenant réduits à attendre son coup de fil.

Naruto se rassit et Hinata le suivi du regard. Son regard s'arrêta sur sa joue où elle remarqua un bleu que lui avait laissé l'un de ses manuels en lui atterrissant dessus. Ses pupilles azur captèrent sont regard et il lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

– T'en fais pas ce n'est pas bien grave, dit-il en devinant ses pensées.

Hinata se répandit une nouvelle fois en excuses. C'était bien la première fois que sa maladresse l'amenait à blesser quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.

Elle regarda ensuite Sakura et son ami, qui étaient restés muets depuis le coup de fil de Naruto. Sakura lançait de temps à autre des regards discrets vers Sasuke mais ce dernier restait de glace. Peut-être qu'au final, il avait simplement du mal avec les filles, se dit Hinata. Ou alors avec les gens en général, corrigea elle après réflexion.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici, souffla Sakura en se débarrassant de sa veste, découvrant ses épaules nues.

On remarquait encore mieux sa fine taille, maintenant que l'on voyait clairement la ceinture de son haut. C'est vrai qu'il faisait chaud, approuva mentalement Hinata, qui l'avait regardé faire. Mais avec son short elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre.

– Tu l'as dit ! Heureusement que j'ai retiré la mienne, approuva Naruto, défaisant à son tour un bouton de sa chemise.

– J'aurais dû remarquer que quelque chose n'allait quand j'ai senti qu'il n'y avait plus de climatisation, marmonna Sasuke.

– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, lui assura Sakura.

– Les gens d'en bas, ou ailleurs… vont finir par remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas si l'ascenseur ne vient pas, évoqua Hinata.

– On saura ce qu'il se passe dans quelques instants, rassura le blond en regardant à travers les vitres d'un regard distant.

Hinata remarqua le regard vert de Sakura sur elle et se contrôla pour ne pas paraître mal alaise. Après un moment, cette dernière finit par prendre la parole.

– Au fait, je m'appelle Sakura –même si tu dois le savoir depuis un moment, mais profitons-en pour faire connaissance, puis-ce que l'on est coincé ici ensemble. Je ne présente officiellement : je suis Sakura Haruno, je vais à la même faculté que Sasuke.

– Hi-Hinata Hyuga, j'ai connu Sasuke au lycée, précisa-t-elle en sentant que c'était ce qu'attendait la jeune femme en face d'elle.

– Tu es aussi à l'université de Konoha on dirait, étant donné que Naruto t'as croisé, ce dernier s'intéressa à la conversation en entendant son nom. Tu étudies quoi ?

– Elle doit être en Art ou quelque chose, coupa Naruto. J'ai vu ses croquis, pas mal d'ailleurs ! complimenta-t-il.

– Merci, Hinata tenta de ne pas rougir sur le compliment. Mais je n'étudie pas vraiment les arts, c'est juste l'une de mes options.

– D'accord. A qui le tour ?

– Sérieusement ? demanda Sasuke, blasé.

– Naruto Uzumaki, annonça le blond. Je suis aussi à l'université de Konoha.

– C'est _tout_ ? Naruto est le-

– Tais-toi, ordonna ce dernier en coupant Sakura, d'un air sérieux.

Que voulait-il l'empêcher de révéler ?

– … donc on est tous étudiants en dernière année on dirait, changea-t-elle de sujet. Le monde est petit. Sasuke à toi.

Ce dernier soupira en constatant que tous les autres attendaient qu'il se présente, lui aussi.

– Sasuke Uchiha.

Un silence suivit son annonce, avant que Naruto ne le rompe.

– Tes amis doivent adorer ton humour…

Une ambiance tendue alourdit l'air, sans que le brun de daigne répondre à sa pique. De longues minutes plus tard, le téléphone de Naruto sonna. Il le regarda un instant avant de décrocher.

– Oui. (…) T-vous avez pu les contacter ? (…) d'accord (…) c'est compris, merci Shizune.

Il raccrocha leur expliqua qu'elle avait réussi à joindre la station de contrôle et que ces derniers tentaient d'en savoir plus.

Hinata se senti plus légère à cette pensée. La situation était en train d'avancer.

.

L'ascenseur tressauta et Hinata se retrouva pétrifiée de peur. Les passagers se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Hinata se tripotait les mains en un geste nerveux, tremblante. Naruto s'empara de l'une de ses mains et la serra.

– Vous… vous croyez que les câbles de l'ascenseur peuvent lâcher ? demanda-t-elle en palissant.

Naruto sembla étudier sérieusement sa question et répondit :

– Cela m'étonnerait qu'une telle chose arrive, c'est très règlementé ici. On effectue des contrôles réguliers pour s'assurer que tout est en ordre, en particulier au niveau des ascenseurs panoramiques… on voudrait éviter ce genre de situation, ou pire.

Il semblait être bien informé de ce qu'il se passait ici, se dit Hinata. Mais l'ascenseur eut un autre sursaut qui mit fin à ses interrogations silencieuses. Elle se rapprocha inconsciemment de Naruto, cherchant plus de sécurité. Il pressa à nouveau sa main qu'il avait gardée dans la sienne. Elle était d'une grande douceur.

.

Le panneau lumineux de l'ascenseur cessa de clignoter et un bruit de friture résonna dans l'habitacle. Ils se levèrent tous, s'approchant pour mieux entendre.

 _Kkrrrrrr… krrrr… krr._

– … m'entendez ? une voix grave résonna à travers les hauts parleurs.

– Oui ! Oui, on vous entend. Notre ascenseur est bloqué.

– Nous avons vérifié et il ne semble pas que l'appareil soit endommagé. Il s'emblerait qu'un problème manuel soit en cause…

Les trois autres lancèrent un regard accusateur vers Sasuke, qui se renfrogna.

– … et dire que tout ça intervient pendant la pause ! Vous n'avez vraiment pas de bol, ricana leur interlocuteur. Bon, on remet en ordre certaines choses de notre côté et on vous sort de là, les enfants.

 _Les enfants_. Comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient dire cela ? Se pouvait-il qu'il les voyait ? Hinata scruta l'espace à la recherche de caméras. Un rire guttural retentit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Naruto à l'attention de la jeune femme.

– Dans le panneau gamine ! rit la voix en surprenant Hinata. A y regarder de plus près il y avait effectivement un petit trou qui pouvait abriter une caméra. Oh, ajouta la voix. Dites à la patronne que l'on est sur le coup lorsque vous la verrez.

Naruto garda un air stoïque.

– C'est OK, répondit l'homme à une voix dans le fond dont ils n'arrivaient pas à distinguer les mots. Ça va un peu secouer, prévint-il.

L'ascenseur se remit en marche et Sakura perdit l'équilibre, atterrissant contre Sasuke auquel elle s'accrocha. Il l'aida à se redresser et elle s'excusa en rougissant.

Le reste du trajet se déroula assez rapidement. L'ascenseur ne fit aucun arrêt et finit son ascension vers le sol. A leur sortie, ils se firent accueillir par des membres de la sécurité et du personnel qui s'excusèrent profondément de la gêne occasionnée. Ils débriefèrent ensuite les évènements avec les membres de la sécurité pendant les heures suivantes. Pendant tout ce temps, Naruto s'était chargé de répondre à la majorité des questions avec un sérieux et un professionnalisme déconcertant. Il avait l'air presque différent de celui qu'il avait été dans l'ascenseur.

~~O~O~O~~

Hinata sorti finalement du bâtiment, soufflant de soulagement. Il lui semblait que le moment où elle y avait mis les pieds n'était qu'un lointain souvenir.

– Je donnerais tout pour un verre, là tout de suite. Et si on remettait votre rendez-vous à plus tard, proposa Naruto tandis que Sakura se retenait de bouder à cette idée. Elle avait dû jouer des pieds et des mains pour obtenir que Sasuke accepte de la rencontrer pour déjeuner.

Sasuke n'hésita même pas une demi-seconde avant d'accepter son offre. Il observa Naruto puis Hinata et Sakura et décida de prendre les devants, marchant vers le bar le plus proche. Déçue, Sakura le regarda s'éloigner avant qu'il ne s'arrête et lui fasse signe de venir, d'un mouvement de tête, laissant les deux autres derrière.

Les situations extrêmes pouvaient faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en chacun : certains cédaient à leur peurs et paniquaient, d'autres se démarquaient en gérant la situation comme ils le pouvaient, d'autres encore se muraient dans le silence. Mais les situations inattendues pouvaient aussi amener à créer des liens inattendus.

Naruto tendit la main à Hinata, qui l'accepta en lui offrant un sourire timide.

.

* * *

Point final de cet OS… **T.T** Dieu seul sait à quel point je suis une shipper du couple NaruxHina. Je voulais écrire un chapitre _tendre_ (mes excuses à tous ceux qui attendaient des bisous et de l'amour partout) donc cet OS me convient parfaitement côté « assez d'amour, ou pas ? ». Mais au final j'aime tellement les personnages de cette histoire que j'ai envie d'en écrire une suite ! On pourra peut-être y approfondir ces relations… *clin d'œil* **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une suite ou Pas ?** (même si ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite) J'ai marqué l'histoire comme 'complète' étant donné que c'est censé être un OS (one shot), mais je verrai en fonction (de vous) pour la suite. :)

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Ça me motive, c'est la première fois que j'écris du Naruto.**

 **Je vous conseille de suivre (follow) l'histoire pour ceux qui peuvent/veulent, vous serez informés si jamais je poste une suite.**

 **J'ai aussi un blog Tumblr sur mes fanfics, j'y ai posté un petit bonus, si jamais vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas (c'est tout public). J'ai le même pseudo qu'ici. Le lien est aussi sur mon profil. Je vous fais des bisous de bonne année !**


End file.
